MTXX's Drag Race: Season 3
MTXX's Drag Race: Season 3 is the third regular season of the show MTXX's Drag Race made by Mmatthewmatixx. It consist of 13 contestants and 15 episodes. The winner of the season is Diamante Doggo and the Queen Congeniality of the season is Tiffany GIFston. The winner will receive $100,000 and a crown found in Google Images. 'Contestants' 'Contestants' progress' 'Episodes' 'Episode 1: Winners' Walk' * Guest Judges: Amén Fashion and Valencia Villa * Mini Challenge: Photobomb in the last season's winner's photos. * Mini Challenge Winner: Krabbie Pattie * Main Challenge: Make winners-inspired outfits. * Runway Theme: Champions' Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Lady Orgazma 'Episode 2: MTXX's Variety Show' * Mini Challenge: Reading your brothers/sisters. * Mini Challenge Winner: Krabbie Pattie * Main Challenge: Perform in a variety/talent show. * Runway Theme: Camp Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Cloud Strom * Bottom 2: Katrina O'Daya vs Patrick Bevels * Lipsync Song: Poppy - Computer Boy * Eliminated: Patrick Bevels 'Episode 3: Animals, Prowl!' * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits on the Animal Ball. * Runway Themes: Precious Puppy Realness, Vicious Vixen Realness and House Pet Eleganza * Main Challenge Winner: Diamante Doggo * Bottom 2: Johnny Y. Papa vs Melon Marshino * Lipsync Song: Nicki Minaj - Want Some More * Eliminated: Melon Marshino 'Episode 4: Movie Sequels' * Mini Challenge: Audition for the FurryMoxx's Feet Fetish Casting. * Mini Challenge Winners: Cloud Strom, Emma Espresso and Johnny Y. Papa * Main Challenge: As three teams, act for the threequels Dislexyc's Fat Life. * Runway Theme: Large & In Charge * Main Challenge Winners: Emma Espresso and Tiffany GIFston * Bottom 2: Johnny Y. Papa vs Tower St. Travis * Lipsync Song: Panic! At The Disco - I Write Sins Not Tragedies * Eliminated: Tower St. Travis 'Episode 5: Rectangle People of the World' * Mini Challenge: Sing a note as high as you can. * Mini Challenge Winners: Cloud Strom and Tiffany GIFston * Main Challenge: As two teams, perform songs as a trendy boy band/girl group. * Runway Theme: School Stereotypes * Main Challenge Winner: Johnny Y. Papa * Bottom 2: Katrina O'Daya vs Watter Corp * Lipsync Song: Rebecca Black - Saturday * Eliminated: Katrina O'Daya and Watter Corp 'Episode 6: Dragazines' * Mini Challenge: In quick drag, make a paper outfit. * Mini Challenge Winners: Diamante Doggo * Main Challenge: Make magazines with your assigned category. * Runway Theme: Widow's Mourning * Main Challenge Winner: Pumpkin Bass * Bottom 2: Cloud Strom vs Tower St. Travis * Lipsync Song: Clean Bandit - Rather Be (feat. Jess Glynn) * Eliminated: Tower St. Travis 'Episode 7: Snatch Game' * Main Challenge: Impersonate celebrities while playing the Snatch Game. * Runway Theme: The Mane Event * Main Challenge Winner: Diamante Doggo * Bottom 2: Emma Espresso vs Melon Marshino * Lipsync Song: Melanie Martinez - Cake * Eliminated: Melon Marshino 'Episode 8: Drag Rushes: The Rusical' * Mini Challenge: Play Sitting on a Secret. * Mini Challenge Winner: Lady Orgazma * Main Challenge: Perform in Drag Rushes: The Rusical. * Runway Theme: Ugliest Drag Ever * Main Challenge Winner: Cloud Strom * Bottom 2: Johnny Y. Papa vs Pumpkin Bass * Lipsync Song: Maroon 5 - Sugar * Eliminated: Johnny Y. Papa 'Episode 9: Can I Get a Gaymen?' * Mini Challenge: Embody Alyssa Edwards. * Mini Challenge Winner: Krabbie Pattie * Main Challenge: Turn Can I Get an Amen? into a parody song. * Runway Theme: Extraordinarily Extra Eleganza * Main Challenge Winners: Pumpkin Bass and Tiffany GIFston * Bottom 2: Emma Espresso vs Lady Orgazma * Lipsync Song: Madonna - Material Girl * Eliminated: Lady Orgazma 'Episode 10: Sister Sister' * Mini Challenge: Make Mmatthewmatixx slap you. * Mini Challenge Winner: Krabbie Pattie * Main Challenge: Turn users into your drag sister and make a dance number to the Sister Sister TV show. * Runway Theme: Drag Sister Sisters * Main Challenge Winner: Tiffany GIFston * Bottom 2: Cloud Strom vs Emma Espresso * Lipsync Song: Shea Couleé - Cocky * Eliminated: Emma Espresso 'Episode 11: Pets for Drag' * Mini Challenge: In quick drag, make paper money couture. * Mini Challenge Winner: Diamante Doggo * Main Challenge: Turn your assigned eliminated queen into a pet sidekick. * Runway Theme: Too Petty for a Pet * Main Challenge Winners: Diamante Doggo and Lady Orgazma * Comeback Queen: Lady Orgazma 'Episode 12: Gaga: The Rusical' * Mini Challenge: Make Mmatthewmatixx cry. * Mini Challenge Winner: Pumpkin Bass * Main Challenge: Perform in Gaga: The Rusical. * Runway Theme: A Night of a Thousand Gagas * Main Challenge Winner: Krabbie Pattie * Bottom 2: Lady Orgazma vs Tiffany GIFston * Lipsync Song: Little Boots - Meddle * Eliminated: Lady Orgazma 'Episode 12: Winter is Coming' * Mini Challenge: Do a puppet show. * Mini Challenge Winner: Pumpkin Bass * Main Challenge: Make and shoecase outfits in the Winter Ball. * Runway Themes: Fury & Fur Couture, Santa's Big Daddy, and Ice Queen Eleganza Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Pumpkin Bass * Bottom 2: Krabbie Pattie vs Tiffany GIFston * Lipsync Song: Kim Petras - Hillside Boys * Eliminated: None 'Episode 14: Champion' * Main Challenge: Make lyrics and perform for the Champion 2018 Rumix. * Runway Theme: Final Five Eleganza * 5-Way Lipsync: Cloud Strom vs Diamante Doggo vs Krabbie Pattie vs Pumpkin Bass vs Tiffany GIFston * Lipsync Song: RuPaul - Champion * Eliminated: Cloud Strom and Tiffany GIFston 'Episode 15: Finale' * 3-Way Lipsync: Diamante Doggo vs Krabbie Pattie vs Pumpkin Bass * Lipsync Song: Katy Perry - Firework * Winner: Diamante Doggo * Runners-Up: Krabbie Pattie and Pumpkin Bass * Queen Congeniality: Tiffany GIFston Category:Seasons Category:Mmatthewmatixx Category:MTXX's Drag Race Category:MTXX's Drag Race: Season 3